Miya Satoshi (TCG)
Miya Satoshi was the brash Miya Daimyō and the Imperial Herald. Flying Chariot, Standing, by Gareth-Michael Skarka Miya Daimyō Appearance and Demeanor Satoshi typically wore his long black-brown hair in a simple ponytail and preferred to appear clean-shaven. His stark eyebrows were often all that was needed to convey his disapproval or disinterest, even if his average height doesn't especially inspire confidence or fear. Winter's Embrace, p. 27 Satoshi had a shogi board in the meeting room of the Miya Palace, and he enjoyed to play and defeat those courtiers who approached him to deliver bad news privately. Satoshi would hear the news and pass it along to the Emperor, so that the Chrysanthemum Throne could have time to formulate a response, rather than having it dropped in its lap during open court. Kolat Master Satoshi was member of a far-reaching conspiracy group known as the Kolat. As a Kolat member, he had sympathies for those who earn themselves status, as opposed to deriving it from the Heavens. In fact, the Miya wwere descended from a mortal, not a Kami, and while past Miya Daimyō have been glad to serve the Hantei, Satoshi had become disillusioned. He fixated on the Emperor's shortcomings, his failures and foibles, believing that the Empire would be better off if it did not cling so blindly to tradition. Satoshi had succumbed to the beliefs of the Kolat, and this affected his interactions with the Great Clans and the Imperial line. He was generally antagonistic toward samurai of the Great Clans, and to make the Imperial line seem weak and ineffectual. Satoshi operated under the alias "Master Chrysanthemum" to monitor and subvert the government when he can. Winter's Embrace, pp. 17, 27 Winter Court at Kyūden Doji In 1122 the Winter Court was hosted at Kyūden Doji, with Satoshi serving in the role of Master of Ceremonies. When the Imperial Herald received a Mantis' acceptance letter, a Clan whom he did not send an invitation, he convinced the Emperor to add the Mantis to the guest list rather than publicly shame them. Satoshi was happy to manufacture some scandal and blame his underlings, such as Otomo Koryusai. If neccessary, all Satoshi needed to do was claim that Koryusai was bribed and abused the powers of his office to accept the Mantis as attendees of this year's Winter Court. In so doing, Satoshi could rid himself of the dutiful and effective bureaucrat while deflecting the blame from himself. Winter's Embrace, pp. 2, 17, 27 Broken Treaty In 1123 Satoshi was visited by Ide Tadaji and Utaku Kamoko. The Unicorn ambassador unnoficcialy reported that the Unciorn Clan Champion Shinjo Altansarnai had broken a peace treaty with the Lion, news that were already known by Satoshi at the time. Satoshi had allowed someone to observe the meeting, hidden behind a screen. The Miya Daimyō finished the meeting very angry because Tadaji, a renowned go player, soundly defeated him at shogi. Emerald Tournament The Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth tasked Satoshi to arrange the customary tournament to fill the vacant post of Emerald Champion, Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute which was won by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Emperor's Death The Imperial Advisor Bayushi Kachiko was the first to knew about the patricide of the Emperor at the hands of the Prince Hantei Sotorii, soon after the Prince knew his father's decission to abdicate and join the Brotherhood of Shinsei, in order to elevate his second son, Hantei Daisetsu, as the Emperor. Kachiko took proper measures to hide the murder, keeping Sotorii as a suitable heir for the Emperor's position. She gained the willful support of Satoshi, who wished to preserve the honor of the Hantei. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III With Toturi disappeared, altogether with Prince Daisetsu, the acting Emerald Champion Agasha Sumiko appointed the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju as the Imperial Regent, as it was written by Toturi in an Imperial Edict sealed by the late Emperor himself. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock See also * Miya Satoshi/Meta External Links * Miya Satoshi (Meditations on the Ephemeral) Category:Imperial Leaders (TCG) Category:Kolat Master (TCG)